Cinderella
by HermioneRose
Summary: Companion to Sleeping Beauty. As Ryan and Haylie get ready to play the leads, things get interesting behind the scenes as a girl gets too close to Haylie's Prince Charming...Rylie.
1. Childhood Memories

**Author's Note: Here's my newest story, Cinderella! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Childhood Memories**

Haylie Anderson remembered playing dress-up with Mackenize, and reacting certain book fairytales, such as Sleeping Beauty (Haylie's ulimate favorite princess tale), Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid.

So, when Ms. Darbus did Sleeping Beauty as a school play, Haylie was over-thrilled.

"I wonder if Ms. Darbus is going to do another fairytale as a school play." Haylie reported to Sharpay Evans, and Sharpay looked at her.

"Not likely. I mean, not that she would, because fairytales are very popular to do as a play."

The two girls were sitting at the island in Haylie's kitchen, sharing a bowl of Corn Pops and drinking bottled water.

"Not likely? I mean, we all fun doing Sleeping Beauty! It was a blast!" Haylie explained, and Sharpay smiled at the small girl.

"That was untill you got over being scared of being kissed by Ryan infront of the entire school!"

Ryan Evans was Haylie's boyfriend, and Sharpay's twin brother, who was a senior just like they were.

"Yeah, but I had a blast afterwards!" Haylie said, and Sharpay grabbed a piece of Corn Pop from the bowl, and grinned.

"Why don't you suggest one, then? Ms. Darbus is looking for suggestions right now." Sharpay told her, and Haylie looked at her.

"Really?" she asked, and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah...suggest one of your fairytales or something. I'm sure Ms. Darbus will go for it."

"I think I will." Haylie stated, and the girls sat there for a minute or two, drinking water.

Suggesting a fairytale would be excellent, but which one though?

The Little Mermaid?

No...her mother wouldn't like the outfit she would be wearing.

Jasmine from Addlin?

That was more of Gabriella Montez, another one of Haylie's best friends.

Then, it hit her:

Cinderella, the rags to riches princess.

"Cinderella!" Haylie suddenly burst out, and Sharpay looked at her oddly.

"Cinderella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah! We can do Cinderella." Haylie commented.

"Haylie, really? Cinderella?" Sharpay asked.

"What? Another fairytale will be good." Haylie said as she hopped down from the stool to throw away from her bottle water, and then got up to sit next to Sharpay.

"True. Fairytales aren't protrayed alot like The West Side Story or Footloose." Sharpay agreed, and Haylie nodded.

"Excately."

"What if Ms. Darbus doesn't agree, though?" Sharpay asked.

"She will. She has too." Haylie explained.

If she didn't get any other suggestions, that is. She knew Sleeping Beauty was successful, but will the follow-up top it?

And like they always said: sequels are always better than the original!

"Alot of other drama club memebers will probably pitch in their ideas, too. Some might be even better than yours. Some might just want even a original too, so you have to think about that." Sharpay pointed out.

What?

Didn't East High's students have any creavity?

Apparently not.

"Well, I know she has to say yes!" Haylie said as Ryan came walking in, and grinned at the two girls.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Haylie's idea for another school play. Her idea is Cinderella." Sharpay said, and hopped down from the island to join her brother.

Ryan looked at Haylie, and he smiled.

"I think someone's inner child is showing again." he joked, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a good idea. People liked Sleeping Beauty, right?" she asked.

"Sure..."

"So, Cinderella will be perfect." Haylie responded, and the Evans siblings looked at each other before turning back to her.

Haylie noticed something was wrong with their glances, and she frowned.

"You guys think it's a bad idea, right?"

"Of course not!" Ryan explained, going over to her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And I already said go for it, Haylie. Even if you don't end up getting the idea you hoped for, chances are you and Ryan will be in the play anyways, and Kelsi will be the composer."

Ms. Darbus always seemed to like switch between Troy Bolton and Gabriella, and Haylie and Ryan, and Kelsi Nielsen was a friendly face to look for when Haylie got nervous.

"I guess your right, Sharpay." Haylie said, and Sharpay smiled.

"Haylie dear, when I have ever lied to you?"

"Well, there that one time where you spread that rumor that Troy--"

Sharpay gave her a look, and Ryan grinned.

"Sharpay, she's joking." Ryan told her, and Sharpay's glare turned into a friendly glance.

"Yes. Of course she is."

Haylie knew that Sharpay was still gulity about her Mountain Lion ways, so she hopped down from the stool, and gave her a hug.

"I _was _joking, Sharpay. You'd never been your Mountain Lion self since junior year."

Sharpay smiled as Haylie pulled back.

"Yeah. I knew that."

Just then, Ryan's cellphone rang, and the two girls looked at him, and Ryan looked at his cellphone.

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly good friendship moment, Ryan." Sharpay hissed, and Ryan smiled sheepishly at her.

"No problem, Shar." Ryan explained, and as he talking into his cellphone, Haylie looked over at her friend.

"So, you think I should give my idea a shot?"

"For the last time, Haylie, yes!" Sharpay exclaimed, and Haylie laughed as Ryan hung up.

"Mom wants us home, Sharpay. We better get going."

With a departing kiss from Ryan, and a smile from Sharpay, Haylie was left in the kitchen, thinking about her Cinderella idea.

Will her idea make it to consideration?

She thought it was a good idea, and even Sharpay agreed with her.

Haylie shook her head, and started to clean up the island.

After Haylie was done in the kitchen, she sat on the couch in the livingroom, and she called Gabriella.

"Hey, Haylie! How was your day with Sharpay?" the brunette asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Good, Gabby. How was your afternoon?"

"Also good. Being by myself is really relaxing."

But, company was better!

"Listen, Gabriella. You know that suggestion thing that Ms. Darbus is doing?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I came up with the suggestion, Cinderella, and I talked to Sharpay and Ryan, and they said it was a good idea."

"And I agree with them. That's a good idea, Haylie.

"Really? Your not just saying that so you'd make me feel good?"

She heard Gabriella laugh.

"Of course not! I really think it's a good idea!"

"Okay, good."

Well, her friends seemed to like it, but will Ms. Darbus agree with them?


	2. The Prince And The Princess

**Author's Note: I know the ending is kind of cheesy, but bear with me. Enjoy this chapter, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: The Prince And The Princess**

"She took it! She took my idea!"

Ryan haven't seen Haylie this hyper since Sharpay started to give her these Carmel Delights from The Bed And Roses, and thought it was funny to see Ryan's reaction.

He smiled as she took her seat next to him, and he looked at her.

"Took what, excately?" he asked.

"My idea for the play!" Haylie explained, and Ryan nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Your idea for Cinderella to be this year's school play." he replied, and Haylie smiled.

"See? I knew she would take my idea!"

Or maybe it was because Haylie reminded Ms. Darbus so much of a mini Sharpay, only in a nicer version?

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded.

"She says we should see her after homeroom."

"What does she want to talk to us for? She already has the prince and Cinderella casted?" Ryan asked jokely, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"No...well, she seemed excited. But, then again, she always is when there's a new play to work on." Haylie stated.

"She's always excited. Especially when you and me audition. She hardly gives anyone a chance." Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"Yes, I see what you mean. But, she let Troy and Gabriella audition, didn't she?"

"Not this time, I'm sure. She may have understudies picked out, but only if that's you or I can't make it...or anyone else that has a assigned part."

After homeroom got done, Haylie and Ryan went up to Ms. Darbus' desk, and she looked up.

"Just the two people I wanted to see! And I suspect that Haylie told you that her idea was picked?" she asked Ryan, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes--"

"Good, excellent! Now, I already casted you guys as the--"

Just then, a girl about their age stormed into the room, and she looked furiously at Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus! How could you?" she asked, as Haylie held back a laugh, and Ryan smirked.

But, all Ms. Darbus did was smile at the girl that was looking angerily at her.

"Oh, Regina. How nice to see you."

"Don't you "Regina" me! You know I was ment for Cinderella! Instead you..."

She made a hand motion to Haylie and Ryan, and Ms. Darbus cleared her throat.

"Um, dear. Those happen to be my star pupils, Ryan Evans and Haylie Anderson."

Regina did a double-take, and her scowl turned into a smile.

"Oh! I didn't mean _you guys_!" she stated, and Haylie grinned.

"No, of course not. What are you playing?" she asked.

"One of the stepsisters. I would have atleast gotten the understudy, but I heard Ryan's sister, Sharpay, gotten that."

Ryan sighed in relief.

Ms. Darbus still favored the sibling duo after all!

"I bet you'll make a great stepsister, Regina." Haylie reported, and Regina flashed her a smile.

"Thank you...Ms. Darbus, I'll see you at play practice, alright?"

Regina walked out of the room, and they looked at Ms. Darbus with questioning looks on their faces.

Ms. Darbus nodded at the door.

"Regina Winchester. She's been trying to get into my plays ever since freshman year, but I always gave her a minor part, or the understudy. But, you don't need to worry about her. Drama is always good for the soul of the theater!" she explained, while Haylie and Ryan smiled at her.

"Of course, Ms. Darbus." Ryan agreed, and Haylie nodded.

"I agree."

"Now, then. I was going to tell you that Haylie will be playing the role of Cinderella, while Sharpay as her understudy, because I thought it was fair...Ryan will play Prince Charming, and it fits you perfectly. Your understudy is Troy Bolton, but only when Jack will let him..."

Haylie giggled, and Ryan shook his head.

Jack (otherwise known as Coach Bolton) and Ms. Darbus had this famous fued about which department was better, and it's been famous ever since the Wildcats attended East High.

Ryan even had to bet that Troy heard about the famous fued _before _he came to East High!

"Don't worry, Ms. Darbus. I'm sure Troy is willing to do it. Coach Bolton will understand because me and Haylie are his friends." Ryan exclaimed, but he didn't think that would be a good reason to not ruffle her feathers even more.

"If you come a cross any rebounds, Mr. Evans, just come and tell me. I'll make him have his son in the play."

Haylie and Ryan looked at each other, before saying good-bye to Ms. Darbus as they walked to their first hour.

"Is she always like that?" Haylie asked.

Ryan chuckled as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Not all the time. But, she gets cross every now and then when Troy is limited to choosing between the theater and basketball, and she will get miffed if he chooses basketball over theater."

Haylie laughed, as Ryan smiled at her.

"Wow. That would definately be a riot over at my school: local jock is stumped between what he loves most, and what his dad wants him to do!"

Basically, she summed up the winter musical of junior year perfectly.

When they got to first hour, every Wildcat was coming up to them.

"Congraulations, guys!" Gabriella said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Chad Danforth looked at him.

"Don't be surprised, Evans. We all know you and Haylie would be nabbing the parts easy as Gabriella and Taylor winning a Decalthon match."

Taylor McKessie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and she gave her two friends a smile.

"Yes. But, congraulations."

Ryan noticed that Sharpay didn't join the bandwagon, and excused himself while he went over to her desk.

"Hey, Shar. What's up?" he asked.

Even if Sharpay had a mean streak in her, Ryan felt alittle sorry about her, especially after she tried to do a chocolate chip cookie binge when she broke up with Zeke Baylor.

Sharpay looked up at Ryan, and she shook her head.

"'Drama is good for the soul of the theater!' Ha!" she commented, and Ryan was taken back by her statement.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's what Ms. Darbus said. Drama is in our blood, in our _lives_, brother. Why drama matter in a theaterical place? Everyone loves a good catfight when it's on stage."

Ryan just looked at his sister, and he frowned.

"How--"

"I heard Ms. Darbus walking to you guys as that Regina walked in. You need to watch out for her, brother. She seems pretty mad that she gotten one of the stepsisters, and even I called that a major role instead of an understudy. She will get the role of Cinderella, trust me."

"Sharpay, your overreacting. She is not going to harm Haylie when I'm around."

"Not Haylie, brother. You!" Sharpay explained, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

Sharpay scowled at him.

"I see you are still slow as always, brother. Regina will try to break you guys up, and it make Haylie drop out, making her Cinderella."

"She can't! Even if Haylie did, you'd take her place!" Ryan yelped.

Sharpay shook her head as she smiled.

"She will try to get rid of me too. Face it, Ryan: you'd became every girl's dream since you started to date Haylie."

Ryan wanted to laugh at her statement, but she knew she was right.

He became the Troy Bolton in the making, and he knew it.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out." Ryan stated, and Sharpay smiled as the bell began to ring, and the Wildcats took their seats.

Will Regina break them up?

You'll have to wait for the next scene to find out...


	3. Play Practice

**Author's Note: In honor of Black History Month (I'm not black, but I still find it cool), I'm making Careful Confessions into a story where Haylie and Sharpay get jobs at a local shopping store, while Taylor doesn't because the manager doesn't like black people. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Three: Play Practice**

"Whoa, do they even _make _swords like these?" Chad asked, and Haylie giggled, while Ryan sighed as he went over to help the curly-haired jock.

"Of course not. It's just a prop, Chad." Ryan replied, and Chad looked at him.

"Are you serious? Oh, man..."

That's when Haylie burst out laughing as Ryan rolled his eyes.

It was day one of play practice, and everyone was chilling backstage, weather they were in the play or not.

Chad placed the sword down, and went over to help Troy with a piece of scenary, and Ryan went back over to Haylie, who was still in her "Cinderella" costume.

"You know, you can take that off." he said, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. I want to relive the magic."

"Suit yourself." Ryan explained as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to help Zeke and Jason, while Haylie settled down in the couch with Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor! Do you remember that tree?" Gabriella asked, pointing to the tree that Chad and Troy were situationing, and Taylor gave her friend a smile.

"Oh, yeah! I do remember that!" Taylor explained.

"What are you guys doing?" Haylie asked.

"Remembering detention with Ms. Darbus. We all got caught." Taylor explained, and Haylie looked confused.

"For doing what?" Haylie asked.

"Cellphones. Well, me and Chad didn't have cellphones, but I guessed we talked back to her...the others did the same." Taylor contuined.

"Oh."

Everyone knew about Ms. Darbus' little pet peeve about cellphones: inside the theater, and possibly outside.

Sharpay walked up to them just then, and without speaking, grabbed Haylie by the arm, and dragged her away from the Wildcats.

"Sharpay--"

Sharpay held a finger to her lips, and pointed at Regina, who was talking to Ryan, Zeke, and Jason.

"See that girl over here?" she asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...her name is Regina Winchester. Why?" Haylie asked.

"Well, it's just so happens that a little birdy told me that she's out to ruin this show."

Haylie smiled as she took her arm out of Sharpay's death grip (claws and all) as she looked at her.

"Sharpay, are you sure your not making this up?" she asked.

"Of course not! I know these things, Haylie! I was part of ruining one musical, and one talent show, remember?" Sharpay whispered.

"Yes, but you don't know for sure--"

"Stop being a goody-goody two-shoes for just one second." Sharpay snapped, and Haylie was quiet as Sharpay sighed.

"Look, you can tell me why she isn't out to ruin the show, but maybe you should keep a close eye on her. Girls like Regina are like me: they can't handle being a minor role. They rather be the star. Not that I care, but you know what I mean. And I say she's out to ruin the show, and your relationship with Ryan."

That last line caught Haylie by surprise as she started to laugh, and people looked at her while Sharpay's frown dug deeper.

"Haylie!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sharpay. But...really. I haven't seen anyone try to steal Ryan for a couple of weeks ever since Tara stopped liking him." Haylie said.

"Once reality hits you in the face, Haylie, you'll realize I'm right. I'm always right when these things happen: to you, or to any other girl who has a Wildcat as a boyfriend."

"Sharpay, your overeacting." Haylie stated.

"That's what my brother tells me, Haylie. I'm always overeacting. I know Ryan won't let Regina get to him, but she will."

Ms. Darbus came over to Sharpay, and said, "Sharpay, we need you out on stage with Ryan."

Sharpay nodded, and looked back at Haylie, before following Ms. Darbus out on to the stage.

Haylie just stood there, sinking in the information that Sharpay just told her.

Ryan always managed to get out a sticky situation when came to a girl, and Haylie knew that.

So, why didn't Sharpay?

She shook her head, and went back to Gabriella and Taylor.

"What did Sharpay want?" Taylor asked.

"Just to talk about the play." Haylie explained, but a giggle escaped from her mouth, and Taylor and Gabriella really looked at her this time.

"Are you sure? Your laughing." Gabriella pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Haylie replied, and another giggle escaped from her mouth, and Taylor sighed.

"Your not fine. Did Sharpay say something to you that wasn't true?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not! If she did, I wouldn't be laughing." Haylie responded, and she laughed for the third time, and the two girls shook their heads.

"I mean it, Haylie. Were trying to help." Taylor insisted.

"Well, I'm telling you there's nothing wrong!" Haylie explained.

"When you are nervous, or lying, you laugh. Please, Haylie." Gabriella said, and Haylie looked at the both of them.

"Sharpay told me that Regina will try to ruin the show, and my relationship with Ryan. The show part I can understand, but my relationship with Ryan? She never shown an interest in him!" Haylie explained, and the girls looked at each other.

"I don't know, Haylie. Sometimes girls like that can lead to trouble." Taylor stated, and Gabriella nodded.

"I agree with Taylor. They aren't all over your boyfriend, but by the next day, they are." Gabriella agreed.

Even her two best friends saw the light in Sharpay's nonsense?

Then again, Haylie always told herself to believe Sharpay, even though some of her theroies never really seemed to be true.

"I guess. I remind myself to believe Sharpay, even though some of her statements seem to be really...silly." Haylie stated.

"Believe it or not, Sharpay's statements seem to be true one-hundred percent of the time." Taylor replied.

Haylie started to say something, but Ryan came over to them with a paint can and a paintbrush, with a smile on his face.

"You guys look really busy." he pointed out, as Gabriella and Taylor laughed while Haylie rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Ryan?" she asked.

"Me, Jason, and Zeke were wondering if you guys want to help painting the castle?" Ryan asked, pointing to the paint can with his shoe.

"Yeah, does it look like we are dressed for painting?" Haylie asked.

"Hey, I'm not!" Ryan stated, and Haylie laughed as she jumped from the couch, grabbed the paintbrush from his hand, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Right. Your not." she whispered in his ear, and Ryan smiled as Gabriella and Taylor carried the paint can together, and Haylie followed them, leaving Sharpay's statement behind her.


	4. The Guys Try To Warn Him

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! I'm glad everyone likes Careful Confessions, because I thought people would flame me for it...I don't know why. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: The Guys Try To Warn Him**

Ryan didn't understand what the fuss was about.

About Regina, anyways.

She didn't look too sinister, or would she do anything evil.

Apparently, that's not what his friends would say.

And it be known that Chad would have the first say in it as well.

"She's a spin-off of Sharpay herself." Chad stated, and other guys nodded their heads.

Ryan just smiled, and glanced at the boys that were in front of him, wearing opposite expressions: frowns.

"She'd never do anything harmless. All she could do is probably pull the curtain down." Ryan explained.

"Evans, didn't you hear me? She's. Just. Like. Sharpay." Chad said, ending every word with a period, as if talking to a toddler about stealing a cookie.

"That's what I keep telling myself about every other girl who acts like Sharpay, Chad."

Chad just looked at him, and muttered, "Drama geek." before Troy stepped in.

Usually, Troy was good at talking some sense into Ryan before anything went bad, or anyone got hurt.

"I agree with Chad, Ryan. And you should too."

"And should I?" Ryan asked, and all the guys groaned, excepted Troy, who had a strained smile on his face.

"Because every girl you came in contact with came off as sweet, but then they turned all evil. Total personality change." Troy contuined.

"Oh, just like Sharpay's total personality makeover?" Ryan asked, with one eyebrow raised, and Zeke blushed.

"Basically, yeah. Like Sharpay." Troy explained, and Ryan shook his head.

"You are--"

"Don't say it, Evans!" Chad prompted, and Ryan closed his mouth, and smiled.

"Fine."

Then how come Haylie never came to him with this?

How come it was his friends and his sister?

Maybe Haylie knew, but she wanted proof that _her _friends and Sharpay were telling her the truth.

Just like his Wildcats friends were.

"Ryan!"

He looked as Troy waved a face in his Ryan pushed his hand away.

"What?" he asked.

"You were spacing out...are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Sure! Never better!" Ryan stated.

"Come on, Evans. You can do better than that. Your not fooling anyone in this room." Chad pointed out.

Ryan sighed, and looked at the Wildcats.

"Sharpay told Haylie the same thing...I can feel it."

"Isn't that some freaky twin teleapathy or something?" Chad asked.

Ryan smirked, and looked at him.

"Me and Sharpay never had that...everyone says a pair of twins have that, but...we never did. Maybe this is the first time." Ryan joked, but none of them were laughing.

"Ryan, this is serious. If Sharpay told Haylie the same thing, then Sharpay knows something." Troy explained.

"Troy, you worry about our relationship too much. I think Regina is harmless." Ryan stated again, and Troy sighed.

"Your relationship with Haylie brought more drama than others, Ryan. You know that." Troy explained.

Of course he knew that!

He thought everyone else knew that!

"I know that, Troy. I just I'm just saying that--"

"Evans, your not saying that Regina is like Haylie. Regina is Sharpay's twin sister, and your going to listen to what we and Sharpay tell you." Chad informed him.

Wow, who was being edgy today?

"Okay, I won't." Ryan explained, while folding his arms across his chest.

Everyone sighed as Ryan got up from the bleachers, and looked at them.

"Well, I better go before your father gets testy again, Troy." Ryan annouced, but he knew the Wildcats had alot to say to him, but he didn't bother as he made his way out of the gym, and into the hallways of East High.

He found Haylie by her locker, and as a joke, he covered her hands with his hands, and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Hmmm...let me think. Ryan?" she asked, and Ryan took his eyes off her eyes, and Haylie smiled at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Ryan asked.

"Because your only guy I know who borrows his sister's lotion from her locker."

Ryan looked at his hands, and Haylie burst out laughing, and Ryan grinned.

"Weren't you going to stay with Ms. Darbus to run over your lines?" Ryan asked as Haylie slammed her locker shut, and she grinned at him.

"She told me to practice with Prince Charming." she replied, and Ryan blushed, and brought the hat that was on his head to his face so it was covering his blush.

"Oh. Well..I guess we could."

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Haylie asked.

"No problem! There's no problem here!" he stated, and Haylie looked at him.

"Ryan." she said.

"Look, there is no problem. If there was, I'd be lying to you."

"That's just it. You _are _lying. So, there is something wrong." Haylie insisted as they began to walk to the student parking lot.

"There isn't. I'm saying there is no problem, and you would know, too."

"But, if I knew, I'd be laughing." Haylie replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Your right."

More like giggling than laughing, but Ryan didn't tell her that.

Whenever Haylie was nervous, or she lied (like Ryan did when he wanted to protect her), she laughed: or, rather, giggled.

"It'd be worst if you hiccupped." Ryan said, and Haylie grinned.

"Oh, yeah! That'd be really bad! They might even have me down as a medical case because I hiccup so much!" Haylie stated, and Ryan chuckled as he unlocked his car door, and Haylie got in the passenger's side, and he got in the driver's seat.

"Well, that's all I'm saying. If you laughed--"

"Giggled." she corrected him.

"--giggled, then you would also be placed down as a medical case."

Haylie shook her head as Ryan started the car, and looked at her in the rearview mirror.

They drove in silence, and before long, Ryan asked, "Haylie, has Sharpay ever asked you about Regina?"

Haylie turned her gaze away from the window, and she shook her head.

"Maybe...but, I don't believe her. Why? Did she say something to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the Wildcats agree with her." Ryan stated.

"So do Gabriella and Taylor."

"I guess were on the same page, then." Ryan explained as they neared her house.

"Yeah, but I don't know for sure if she'll try to steal you or not." Haylie said, and Ryan stopped the car, and reached over to grab one of her hands.

"Hey, remember the other girls? I'd never give up on you."

"Because I'm too good to be given up?" Haylie asked, and Ryan chuckled.

"Yes. That's what I ment." he said, as he kised her cheek, and Haylie laughed.


	5. Regina Steps In

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but I WOULD had time if my sister didn't want to go on for another ten minutes, so...here it is! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: Regina Steps In**

Day two of play practice had arrived, and Haylie still saw no sign of Regina doing any evil, just as Ryan suggested (the Wildcats and Sharpay still felt that she was up to no good).

Haylie was coming out from one of the dressing rooms from changing out of her Cinderella costume when she bumped into Regina.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry." Haylie replied, and Regina smiled.

"No worries, Haylie..I was just zoning off." Regina told her, and as Haylie was going to meet the others, she heard Regina mutter, "Ryan and Regina.."

Haylie twirled around, and asked, "Pardon?"

Regina laughed, as she looked at her.

"Play practice is over, Haylie. Quit living in Cinderella's castle!" Regina explained, and Haylie shook her head.

"Okay...what?" Haylie asked.

"I said 'Ryan and Regina'...it has a lovely ring, don't you think?" she asked.

"Um...yeah, but--"

"Yes, you do. And I think everyone else does too." Regina stated, gesturing to the Wildcats were waiting for Haylie to appear.

Haylie just stood there, looking at her with her mouth slightly agape.

"If you haven't noticed, me and Ryan are dating." Haylie explained, and Regina smiled.

"I know that. If I even come up with the slightest attempt to bring up the idea about Ryan being with another girl, they'd all say that he's faithful to you! Ha! Faithful! He's a _guy_! What does he know about commitment anyway? All he should know about is hook-ups and one-night stands!" Regina commented, the smile disappearing into a scowl.

"Maybe Ryan isn't that type of guy. You know, there are guys like that." Haylie pointed out.

"Really? Then why don't you go find one? I'll stay with Ryan." Regina said, and Haylie shook her head.

"No, you don't understand." she explained.

"I understand perfectly. I didn't notice Ryan untill I saw you standing next to him, and when I was doing some checking around, everyone told me you were the super side kick to Troy and Gabriella: can you believe it? I'd except it to be Taylor and Chad!" Regina stated.

"Yes, well, that's our nickname, but we don't go by it. Not every relationship is like that. Ryan told me so." Haylie commented, and Regina smirked.

"Oh? What else did he tell you? He'd protect you no matter what?"

"Yes, that's right." Haylie explained.

Where was she carrying this conversation?

"Haylie, Ryan _lies _to you! Guys who protect go into harm's way so you won't get hurt! All Ryan does is lies."

"That is not true! He protects me better than any guy I ever met!" Haylie said, and and Regina sneered.

"Sure he does. He's just with you because he wants to make your mother happy because she never had one like him."

Haylie's eyes widen, and she looked at Regina.

"H--how did you know that?" she asked.

"I heard Sharpay talking about it one day...you know, you also pick your friends wisely, too. You never know when they will turn their back on you." Regina contuined.

"Sharpay would never do that! She's one of my best friends!"

"Are you sure? You even care she was a Mountain Lion before?" Regina asked, and Haylie felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"I--"

"Haylie? Are you ready to go?"

Ryan walked over to the two girls with a smile on his face, but his smile disappeared when he saw Haylie's expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lifting her chin up, but Haylie tore away from his touch, and he looked Regina.

"What did you say to her?" Ryan questioned, and Regina rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag.

"She just started to cry while I was talking to her."

"That's not true! She said some stuff about you, Sharpay, and my mom!" Haylie almost yelled, and fresh tears broke out again.

Ryan smiled softly at her, and gave her a small hug.

"What did I tell you?" he whispered, but Haylie was still crying softly as he led her back to the Wildcats.

Gabriella was the first one to notice the blonde, as always.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" she asked, and Ryan nodded as he gave Haylie a tighter hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"She's still upset about her father. Regina was talking about him, and she overheard." Ryan explained, and Haylie lifted her head from his chest.

"That's not--" she started to say, but the Wildcats already took in Ryan's white lie.

"Haylie, that's mean! Why didn't you say anything?" Sharpay said, but Haylie could easily see that Sharpay wasn't fooled by her brother's lie.

"I--I...don't know." Haylie said softly.

Why didn't she?

She could have stuck up to Ryan, just like Ryan stuck up to her, and she did a terrible job at it.

It wasn't Regina's words that made her cry, but her bad display of being a girlfriend.

When Ryan was driving her home, Haylie asked, "Why did you lie, Ryan? Even Sharpay knew that didn't happen!"

"I had too. They would have been all your case, and with the play coming up, I don't think they need anymore drama than they can handle." Ryan told her, and Haylie stared out the window.

"But, what I really wanted to know what she said to you that made you cry like that. Usually you don't do that, and it bothers me." Ryan said, and Haylie was staring outside.

"She told me that you and I don't belong together, Ryan. She said that you don't even know what commitment means." she muttered.

"Of course I know what commitment means! I'm not a guy that's a player, if that's what she's thinking." Ryan responded.

"Well, she says you should be."

"And I'm not. Like I said before, I do not play that game. When people do, it gets dangerous, and I don't like to get sucked into it." Ryan repiled, and Haylie finally turned her attention towards him.

"I know that. I heard you tell it to me a million times."

Ryan smiled as he parked outside her house, and looked at her.

"Then don't believe her, because she's a walking rumor mill that doesn't even get believers. If I were you, I think I'd believe my friends and boyfriend more than a enemy." Ryan contuined, and Haylie smiled as she leaned into give him a kiss on the cheek.

That was best advice she heard all day, atleast to her, that is.


	6. Ryan And Regina

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Regina and Ryan**

It was the day after Regina told Haylie off, and Ryan was going to have a word with her: without her getting all over him, that is.

"Regina?" he called from backstage, and there was no sign of anyone, except for himself.

"Looking for me?"

Ryan turned around to see Regina standing there, smiling.

"Yeah..I was. I mean, I am." Ryan stated, and Regina looked at him.

"Well? What is it?" she asked.

Ryan led her towards the couch, and as they got comfortable, Ryan started.

"I think what you said to Haylie..well, what _I _think you said, was sort of mean." Ryan explained, and Regina widen her eyes.

"Of course not! I'd never say anything mean to Haylie! She's too nice of a person, Ryan. Besides, she's your girlfriend." Regina replied.

What was with this innocence act?

Ryan sighed, and folded his arms as he looked at her.

"I knew you said something that upsetted her, Regina." Ryan told her.

"Are you she isn't lying to you to get attention? Maybe Sharpay is rubbing off on her." Regina responded.

"She'd never do that. If she did, she'd have a really good reason." Ryan explained.

"She isn't some little girl, Ryan. Stop trying to protect her! God, she's seventeen years old!" Regina stated.

Ryan frowned, but then it turned into a smile.

"I know she isn't a little girl. But, I promised myself I'd protect her no matter what."

"Just listen to yourself talk! A promise isn't ment to kept, Ryan. It's ment to be broken. You promised yourself that, and where does it lead you? With a black eye!"

"That may be true, but I kept it by standing up for her. And she's grateful for it."

"For doing what? If you protect her so much, how does she repay you back? She barely stood up for you when I--"

Regina closed her mouth just then, and Ryan looked at her.

"Then what?" he asked.

Regina shook her head, and Ryan glared at her.

"Alright! Fine! I told her alot of stuff about you, and she ended up bawling. I didn't know a seventeen year old girl could still cry!"

Ryan really glared at her then.

"Every girl does, Regina. Even you, I bet." Ryan replied.

"I do not! That's really rude, Ryan." Regina explained.

"Admit it. Even Sharpay cries, and she's seen as the Mountain Lion." Ryan pointed out, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm having this discussion with you! This is totally pointless!" Regina said flatly.

"It isn't. I've seen it all before: your just jealous because every good-looking guy is taken, and you'll be left with some nerd."

Regina looked at him with a frown on her face.

"I'm not that judgemental!"

"To me, you are like my sister in her former ways: dissing every guy that came in her path, and tried to destroy a life of a girl she barely knows. Trust me: I've seen it all before, and not just in this school, neither. At the lodge where I been to, a girl admitted that Sharpay was basically a Mountain Lion that didn't deserve what she was getting." Ryan told her, and Regina nodded, the frown slowly vaporing.

"I just don't get why you like Haylie so much."

Ryan chuckled slightly at her statement.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I must sound like a broken record. All I can say is, she's just special. She's not a clone, or does she try to copy someone else. Everyone thinks she looks like Sharpay's best friend...well, she is, but she doesn't have her personality. Basically, that's why I like her. Her personality is something refreshing."

Geez, wasn't this a weird conversation?

They sat in silence for awhile before Regina nodded.

"I see. Well, your one of the couples who might actually make it to their college years, Ryan."

"If we ever do...me and Haylie are going to go to seperate colleges. I'm trying to convince her to come with me and Sharpay." Ryan explained, and a smile reappeared on Regina's lips, and it was a smile that Ryan could only see as semi-friendly.

"I hope she does...she doesn't know how lucky she is to have a guy like you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled as he got up, and Regina did too.

"I think she does already." Ryan stated as Regina grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I guess I'll see you around...Haylie too, if she isn't too mad at me." Regina explained, and as Ryan was saying good-bye, his cellphone cut him off, and Ryan clicked "send".

"Hey! Where have you been?" Haylie asked as Ryan stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Talking." Ryan replied.

"Talking to who?" Haylie asked.

"Believe it or not, Regina." Ryan stated, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Regina? What did she want?"

"We were just talking about you...nothing you really should be concerned about. Unless it's the fact that she completely understands that you and I belong together." Ryan said, and he could hear Haylie smile.

"Well, that's good. I was really starting to wonder if she wasn't really that bad."

"Maybe she just felt jealous. That's how most of these things start, anyways. Every girl gets jealous of another girl, and so forth." Ryan explained.

"So, does that mean were still up to do the play?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie, what do you think?"

Haylie laughed, and Ryan grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Ms. Darbus is counting on us."

"Unless you really wanted to back out, I'm fine with that..."

"Ryan, I'm not giving up this play!" Haylie stated.

"I'm just checking." Ryan responded.

There was a pause before Haylie asked, "You know, Ms. Darbus wants Cinderella and Prince Charming to run through their lines again..."

Ryan grinned as he neared the school parking lot.

"Say no more. I'll be over there in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

He clamped his cellphone shut after saying good-bye to her, and opened up his car door.

Talking to Regina was slightly strange, but he should be used to it by now: everyone seems to after him these days, and could blame him?

Possibly not himself, or Haylie.

Maybe it was him?

Or not?

But, whatever it was, he sure hoped it went away.

Because the only thing he had to worry about now was Haylie and how this play was going to affect everyone.


	7. Sleeping Success

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven, the last chapter! Watch out for my next story, and the next chapter of Careful Confessions! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: Sleeping Success**

Haylie's ears were still ringing with congraulations as Ryan was driving them back to her house for their Friday night, but Haylie was too tired to watch a movie right now.

Wow, isn't that a first?

"Hey! We haven't watched a movie, and your falling asleep already?" Ryan asked jokely, and Haylie felt the weight of her eyelids falling again.

"No...I'm not tired."

Ryan smiled as he looked at her through the rearview mirrior.

"Yes, you are. Your falling asleep. Do you want to skip--"

"No!" Haylie said, her eyes wide now, and Ryan laughed.

"Okay, then. Because Sharpay picked out the movie were going to watch, believe it or not. She dropped it off in my dressingroom, and told me that the mouse and the bird acted somewhat simliar to us."

"Let me guess: is it Stuart Little Two?" Haylie asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Yeah...it is. How'd you guess?" Ryan asked.

"It was lucky. What other mouse drives a car?" she asked, and Ryan laughed.

"Well, I guess there's no one else..."

The house was dark when Haylie and Ryan went inside, and Haylie was thinking that her mother was still out (she didn't come to the play, because Haylie told her she didn't have too), so she and Ryan had the house to themselves.

"Why don't you start the movie, and I can make some snacks? Unless your not hungry." Haylie said.

"I'm a guy. I'm always hungry." Ryan explained, and Haylie shook her head in amusement as she went into the kitchen, and got out a big bowl, two bottled waters, and a bag of mircowave popcorn.

Several minutes later, they were both on the couch, watching the misleading adventure of a mouse named Stuart who finds a bird named Marglo in his car as he was driving.

"Wow...Sharpay was right." Haylie said as she yawned, and Ryan smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?"

"No! Stay."

"If your sure."

"Ryan, you never turned a invitation to my house before!"

"That's because your tired." Ryan explained simply.

"I am not." Haylie explained, and another yawn escaped her mouth, and Ryan smiled as he paused the movie.

"You are too. I'll just bring the movie back another time..."

As he getting up, though, Haylie grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down.

Ryan looked at her confused, and Haylie smiled.

"Yes, I'm tired, but I'm not going to fall asleep, like I usually do." Haylie explained, still having a hold of his hand, and Ryan nodded.

"Alright...I was just suggesting." Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"Good." Haylie replied, and Ryan settled back down on the couch next to her.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sure." Haylie explained as she fixed her eyes on the screen again, and she released another yawn, and Ryan looked at her again.

"I'm fine!" Haylie protested as Ryan paused the movie, and smirked.

"You are not. Your going to fall asleep, and I should know because I've watched you a thousand times!" Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"True, but I won't this time!" Haylie said, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Okay. But, only because your my girlfriend and all, I have to believe you."

A few minutes into the movie, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and her head fell against his chest, and Haylie felt herself falling asleep, and she knew Ryan was right: no matter how hard she tried, she always fell asleep.

She didn't know what caused her to do it, not even when she was younger, and Mr. Anderson would take young Mackenize and Haylie to the movie theater in California.

It was just never explained, nor was there a cure for it.

Haylie must have slept through the entire movie because she woke up, a blanket was thrown over her, and the television was shut off.

Did Ryan leave?

Haylie sat up slowly, and looked around.

"Ryan?" she called out, and looked around again.

Maybe he did leave.

She didn't know what he did after she had fallen asleep, so she just assumed he'd do something untill she woke up.

Or just went home, which was probably the obvious case.

"Hey! Man, you were out cold! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!"

Haylie jumped as Ryan came back into the room, wearing a smile and his coat on.

"Were you just about to leave?" Haylie asked, and Ryan walked to the couch, and sat down next to her.

"Yeah...I promised my mom." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer, considering you probably waited." she replied, and Ryan smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I've always waited every Friday night, but then I always gave up. I even stayed longer, and your mother always tells me to go home." Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed, picturing her mother shooing Ryan out.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want you to lose sleep over me." Haylie explained, and Ryan smiled as he got up again.

"Trust me. Sleep isn't as important as losing you."

"But, sleep is important, too. My mother told me that."

"Is that why you sleep while we watch movies?" Ryan asked.

"Well, that mystery was never solved. I'm probably going to have it for the rest of my life."

Ryan grinned as he shook his head at her.

"Then I'd have to be around to make sure you sleep with style...or, just relaxed."

Haylie smiled as she covered herself with the blanket.

"It did make me feel relaxed...maybe I should tag along with you and Sharpay!"

Ryan laughed.

"No! Go wherever you want! I'm just joking."

When Ryan finally left, Haylie stared at the blank television screen, and she suddenly wished that she could go to college with Ryan and Sharpay.

Like Taylor said, they won't be going to the same colleges (most likely, the way everyone seems to be pairing up), and she didn't want to think about the challeges she was going to face with atleast one of her friends with her and her boyfriend.

But, she also knew that Ryan would want her to follow her dreams...whatever that may be, but she was sure it would happen to be acting.

Or maybe something that dealt with little kids: she always good at taking care of Lilly, and the children that came to the Lava Springs.

So maybe the college that Ryan and Sharpay had a childrens' career option...

Haylie shook her head as she lowered her head down with a smile, and thought about tomorrow: when a door closes, another one opens.


End file.
